


The Links in Between

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: It's the first Tag Duel Tournament in Duel Links since the arrival of ZeXaL, and Astral and Kite are paired up.They're both ready to feel the flow.
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Links in Between

"This tag duel tournament was a splendid idea." Astral said. "That was quite a fun duel."

Kite snorted. "That duel with Alyssa and Zachary? That's the easy part of these tournaments from what I've heard."

Astral blinked, glancing back at Kite from where he was floating. "Oh?"

"Zachary never works with Alyssa and always activates her trap cards at the wrong time." Kite said. "Speaking of, I'm surprised you weren't paired with Yuma."

Astral shrugged uncomfortably. "They assign partners randomly. Yuma and I were entered separately."

"I see." Kite consulted his schedule, pulling it out of his pocket. "We're up against Chazz and Zane next. They're going to be a challenge."

"But as Yuma would say, that simply means we must feel the flow."

Kite scoffed, but Astral thought he saw the slightest of smiles on his face. "Whatever you need to do to win, Astral. Because I am not planning on losing."

"Neither, Kite, am I."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a cool response to the prompt in celebration of Zexal world being added to Duel Links.  
> Yes, Kite isn't in Duel Links, but I feel pretty optimistic that he'll be added eventually.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome!


End file.
